Again One Day
by penelyn
Summary: Written for the lj community 1sentence, this is 50 sentences on the relationship of Obi-Wan Kenobi and Bail Organa. Slash!


_A/N 16 is totally based on a quote from Dawson's Creek. Don't judge._

**Again One Day**

01 – Motion  
Obi-Wan thinks Bail might almost have the depth of focus required in a Jedi, if not for the way he is rarely still, even in sleep.

02 – Cool  
On the single occasion Obi-Wan visited Bail on temperate Alderaan, they took the prince's airspeeder out to the Castle Lands where Bail complained about the unseasonable snow, but Obi-Wan, born on a colder planet, stood like a statue among the silent ruins of the planet's ancient artisan civilization and watched flakes fall for hours.

03 – Young  
They agree they are both similar and unique in that their occupations make them older, if not altogether wiser, than their twenty odd years.

04 – Last  
The _Tantive IV_ scans continuously on every coded emergency channel the Jedi use, but the communications array receives no incoming signal; Obi-Wan and Yoda are the last.

05 – Wrong  
They made love once some months after Bail's marriage to Breha—just once.

06 – Gentle  
He hasn't yet gotten used to this feeling that he must take care while caressing his wife, as though his hands might leave bruises on her delicate skin.

07 – One  
In Bail's opinion, there are more than a few tenets of questionable merit governing the Jedi Order, but the notion of becoming one with the Force is what disconcerts him the most.

08 – Thousand  
For all that he calls the Jedi Temple his home, Obi-Wan is rarely on Coruscant; he collects comconsole messages from Bail like love tokens, and the thousandth message is the one that tells him it's over.

09 – King  
As head of the Royal Family of Alderaan, avoiding marriage was out of the question; when he met Breha, he knew he could love two people with all his heart.

10 – Learn  
Obi-Wan can say one thing for their sordid affair, before meeting Bail Organa he would never have been able to identify the eleven varieties of chimbak wine by scent alone.

11 – Blur  
In the middle years of Obi-Wan's life, the lines between friendship and attachment and selfless love were no longer as distinct as they had been.

12 – Wait  
This is the strange, watchful pause when the pull of attraction just barely begins to surmount the potential for disaster.

13 – Change  
Next week it will be ten years since they met; musing over the last decade, he thinks they haven't really changed—they've just become more themselves.

14 – Command  
In the dozen years they'd known one another, Obi-Wan had always been a reserved man, but he was never cold until people started calling him 'General.'

15 – Hold  
Yoda gives him a mild look as the stolen _Invisible Hand_ alights in the hangar bay; it is only then Bail realizes he has been holding his breath.

16 – Need  
"How can anyone be so unstable as to found their entire satisfaction and contentment with life on somebody else's desires?" Obi-Wan remarked one evening, after they had both had too much to drink.

17 – Vision  
It wasn't until Obi-Wan and his master defended a disabled diplomatic cruiser from a pack of hungry glitterstim pirates that the padawan learned, among numerous impractical facts acquired during and mostly after the rescue, that seventeen-point-eight percent of Alderaanian males are color blind.

18 – Attention  
The Senator's enthusiasm is charming, and Obi-Wan does his best not to let Bail see how much he truly detests politics and how boring he finds these Congressional commentaries of his.

19 – Soul  
By law, all schoolchildren in the Empire were taught from the same texts; the day Leia was assigned the chapter detailing the crimes committed by the soulless autocrats of the old Jedi Order was the first day her father told her the story of General Kenobi.

20 – Picture  
At first glance, there is nothing illicit or even unusual about a Senator conversing with a Jedi Knight over drinks, but if a casual observer might only take a snapshot of the two and examine it thoroughly, the Senator would lose his credibility and objectivity in Congress, and the Jedi Knight would be disgraced in his Order.

21 – Fool  
For the first time, Bail notices the way Master Jinn finds excuses to touch his apprentice, and he feels slightly foolish in his wanting.

22 – Mad  
He hears frightening madness spouted in the Senate every day, but the first time Bail truly despaired for the Republic was the moment he learned of Obi-Wan Kenobi's death on Jabiim.

23 – Child  
Bail sees the pale reflection of his own grief in Obi-Wan's eyes when he confesses to his dear friend the inescapable truth that his wife is unable to bear a child.

24 – Now  
This is the moment when one of them, then the other, finally begins to let go.

25 – Shadow  
That first instant of doubt stays always in the back of his mind, too small to be voiced but impossible to dismiss.

26 – Goodbye  
They have both imagined a dozen kinds of farewells, but when the ship settles on Tatooine, they find there is little to say.

27 – Hide  
The spice smugglers who descend on the limping _Tantive IV_ are indolent with their greed and the headiness of an easy kill—they don't notice the slim Jedi cruiser concealed in the nearby system's asteroid belt until far too late.

28 – Fortune  
Bail's suite at 500 Republica is dignified, classy, and impeccable, but it is in Obi-Wan's nature to find the serene milieu of wealth ever so slightly distasteful.

29 – Safe  
Leia, the smaller of the twins, is so petite she fits completely in Bail's steady hands; as Obi-Wan gives her over to her adoptive father, the newborn's tension and fear ease from the Force.

30 – Ghost  
Bail can feel the ghost's presence whenever someone says the name _Qui-Gon Jinn_, though Obi-Wan feels his old master's absence like a well of cold, dark space next to him marking the height and breadth of a man.

31 – Book  
The victory is textbook, Bail declares as the crowd cheers; Obi-Wan can't believe there _are_ textbooks on Aridusian lava beetle fighting.

32 – Eye  
Since Bail is one of the seventeen-point-eight percent, the blue weakness in his vision causes him to perceive the color of Obi-Wan's lightsaber and the color of Obi-Wan's eyes as the same quicksilver grey.

33 – Never  
The only tenet of the Jedi Code more strictly enforced than the rule of no possessions is the rule of nonattachment; Obi-Wan can never wear the ring Bail has given him.

34 – Sing  
Obi-Wan has a lovely singing voice, though rarely heard—everyone jokes that Bail couldn't carry a tune if it were strapped to his back, and Bail knows if he sings long and diligently enough in the mornings Obi-Wan will begin humming along just to drown him out.

35 – Sudden  
A month after Jabiim, the shock of seeing Obi-Wan pictured on the HoloNet _alive_ is almost worse than the shock of his death was, and Bail's wild joy is swiftly replaced by numbness when he sees what the Sith have done.

36 – Stop  
Whenever one of them made the first move, there was never a question of stopping.

37 – Time  
So many years had passed before the first whispers of rebellion reached the Outer Rim; Ben saw an old man's reflection in a piece of sand-glass and wondered idly what Bail looked like now.

38 – Wash  
More than a decade passed without censure, without sacrifice, and without great triumph; in the grand scheme of two lives, there was neither marked gain nor marked loss.

39 – Torn  
The convoluted layers of Jedi tunics are too intricate for Bail in his impatience; Obi-Wan laughs.

40 – History  
Obi-Wan had actually learned quite a lot about the development of Alderaanian Oversea architecture from teachers at the Jedi Academy—he'd only asked so he could hear the Junior Senator speak a while longer.

41 – Power  
They lie panting on slick silk sheets afterward, wasted with the power of their shared pleasure, and Bail murmurs, "I think I saw the Force that time."

42 – Bother  
Occasionally, when Bail's singing is particularly annoying, Obi-Wan simply finds something else for the Senator to do with his mouth.

43 – God  
Bail wondered where the dewflower bouquet had come from, they weren't even in season, and Obi-Wan answered, "From the gods."

44 – Wall  
After his first fight with Obi-Wan he took Raymus Antilles' advice and spent the evening throwing darts at the back wall of a dingy cantina in Coco Town.

45 – Naked  
Jedi are trained in the art of dispassion-- the rawness in Bail's devouring gaze is something entirely new.

46 – Drive  
Bail sometimes purposely imbibes a little too much wine at dinner, because he knows Obi-Wan secretly enjoys driving his lovingly restored XJ-2 airspeeder, no matter how vehemently the Jedi declares his hatred for flying.

47 – Harm  
Bail has always been in agreement with his people's creed of pacifism, but he is neither naive nor optimistic enough to misunderstand why the Jedi need to be warriors.

48 – Precious  
It saddens Obi-Wan inexplicably to realize their only real quarrel in two years has been over his "precious monastic dogma."

49 – Hunger  
The Junior Senator had almost given up on his infatuation—then he glanced up over the rim of his glass to see the Jedi gazing at him with quiet intent.

50 – Believe  
Acceptance of uncertainty is something Ben learned while watching Luke grow into the worthy young man standing at his side; now, as millions of souls collapse into the unity of the Force, he doesn't know he will find Bail Organa's again one day, he just believes it.


End file.
